freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum-Diskussionsfaden:Generelle Diskussion/@comment-26819063-20150807152834/@comment-11205547-20150814183420
Auch wenn der Doktor in Grün das so will, will ich vorher nochmal MEINE Timeline veröffentlichen, da es doch einiges von dem beantwortet was Lantiii da an Fragen geklärt haben möchte: Femmex´s Timeline zu FnaF Die Reihenfolge der Spiele: FnaF-4 (Minigames) ---> FnaF-2 ---> FnaF-1 ---> FnaF-3 -----------------FnaF-4 (Hauptspiel)---------------> Die Jahre: Mitte 1987 ---> Ende 1987 ---> ca. 1990-1995 ---> 30 Jahre nach entweder FnaF-2 oder FnaF-1 -Nach dem Biss bis zum Ende des Hauptspiels-> (FnaF-4) Die Begründung: Basiert NUR auf dem Material was wir aus den Spielen wissen. Ich werde keine Theorien die ich oder sonst jemand aufgestellt hat verwenden, sondern nur die Fakten aus den Spielen, sprich die Anrufe von Phone Guy aus FnaF-1, FnaF-2 und FnaF-3 sowie die Minigames und Zeitungsartikel. WENN ich es doch wissentlich tue, markiere ich es entsprechend, allerdings hat es NIE etwas mit meiner Aufstellung zu tun. FnaF-4 spielt aus folgenden Gründen 1987: - Es wird nur ein Biss in der ganzen Geschichte um FnaF erwähnt, der von 1987 - Mangle ist zu sehen, was bedeutet das es nicht so weit von FnaF-2 entfernt sein kann, da sie als Toy-Animatronic und "neue Version" von Foxy gilt. (Phone Guys eigene Aussage) - Wir sehen keine anderen Animatronics außer Fredbear/Golden Freddy und Springbonnie keinen anderen Animatronic aktiv im Einsatz, was ein Minuspunkt wäre, ABER die Bandaufnahmen aus FnaF-3 (und die Existenz von Springtrap) belegen: Die Beiden wurden von Freddy Fazbears Pizza als Hybrid aus Anzügen und Animatronic verwendet. Diese Zeit wurde bisher in keinem Spiel abgehandelt, MUSS aber - den Telefonanrufen aus FnaF-3 nach - nach Fredbears Family Diner gespielt haben. Wir sehen in FnaF-4 wie Purple Guy, der, wie wir ja wissen, wusste wie die Anzüge funktionieren, einen Kollegen in einen solchen Anzug hineinhilft. Die Story: Minispiele FnaF-4: Ein Junge -unsere Heulboje- hat in wenigen Tagen Geburtstag. Eigentlich ein Grund zur Freude, wäre da nicht sein älterer Bruder der ihn dauertyrannisiert ---> Er sperrt ihn regelmäßig ein oder erschreckt ihn mit einer alten oder selbstgebastelten Foxymaske. Am Tag seines Geburtstags, kommt der Bruder auf die glorreiche Idee, das es lustig wäre den Kopf des Jungen in Fredbears Maul zu stecken. Es kommt wie es kommen muss, der Animatronic erleidet eine Fehlfunktion und zerquetscht den Kopf des Jungen in seinem Maul. Informationen FnaF-3 (Telefonanrufe/Bandaufzeichnungen): Die Pizzeria "Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza" nutzt (seit einer ungewissen Zeit) spezielle Anzüge, die sowohl als Animatronic wie auch als Kostüm zu gebrauchen sind. Da diese allerdings nicht sonderlich sicher sind, geschehen einige Unfälle. Gelagert werden diese in einem speziellen Saferoom welcher weder von Animatronics wahrgenommen noch von Besuchern betreten werden darf. Es kommt allerdings zu einigen Verletzungen der Bestimmungen bezüglich des Raumes als auch der Animatronicanzüge. Folgen: Der Junge überlebt den Biss (Phone Guys Aussage aus FnaF-1) und liegt daraufhin entweder in einem Krankenhaus, ODER die Familie zieht direkt um. In jedem Falle durchlebt der Junge - im Koma - seitdem Alpträume (Hauptspiel FnaF-4) und stirbt (vermutlich) irgendwann später. Die Animatronicanzüge werden aufgrund des Bisses UND der Sicherheitseinstufung des Unternehmens außer Betrieb gesetzt. Die Filiale schließt fürs Erste. VERMUTUNG: Ich habe mir gerade nocheinmal die FnaF-3 Anrufe durchgelesen: Uh hello? Hello, hello! Uh, there's been a slight change of company policy concerning use of the suits. Um, don't. After learning of an unfortunate incident at a sister location, involving multiple and simultaneous spring lock failures, the company has deemed the suits temporarily unfit for employees. KÖNNTE dieser "bedauerliche Zwischenfall" nicht sogar DER Biss gewesen sein? Bevor aber jemanden die Worte "sister location" auffallen, Phone Guy muss nicht unbedingt immer in der gleichen Filiale gearbeitet haben. Aber wie gesagt ---> reine Vermutung FnaF-2 1987 Einige Monate später Mitte/Ende Oktober, steht Freddy Fazbear´s Pizza mit neuen Animatronics eine Wiedereröffung bevor. Die neuen Animatronics, bekannt als die Toy-Animatronics basieren auf älteren Modellen (VERMUTUNG: aus der Zeit vom Freddy´s Family Diner --> Werbespot), welche ebenfalls als Ersatzteillager in der Pizzeria untergebracht worden sind. Nach der ersten Woche kündigt der erste Nachtwächter aus dieser zeitlichen Periode. Die Animatronics erwachen angeblich zum Leben und wollten ihm ans Leder bzw. in einen leeren Animatronicanzug stopfen. Man schiebt es auf einen Programmierfehler. Jeremy wird eingestellt, "Vorkehrungen" getroffen (Maske, Taschenlampe und Spieluhr). Die Animatronics fangen allerdings auch an sich tagsüber sonderbar zu verhalten (Phone Guys Aussagen). Zudem verschwanden wohl zu dieser Zeit die ersten Kinder (Minispiel "Save them" und getriggerte Zeitungsartikel aus FnaF-1 Freddy) ---> Der unbekannte Täter Purple Guy. All das führt zu Untersuchungen und nach einer Woche schließt die Filiale wieder, außerdem verschwindet ein gelbes Kostüm. (VERMUTUNG Es war Golden Freddy/Fredbear --> man sieht ihn nicht zusammen mit Springtrap im Saveroom liegen und er wurde auch nicht anders als sein Kumpel vom Gruselhausbesitzer gefunden) Man will aber mit einem kleineren Budget von vorne anfangen (Paycheck nach Nacht 6, Zeitungsartikel) Die Zeit zwischen FnaF-2 und FnaF-1: Zwischen diesen beiden Spielteilen, eröffnet die Pizzeria tatsächlich wieder und zum wohl letzten mal. Sie verwenden die (uns bekannten) klassischen Animatronics Freddy, Bonnie, Chica und Foxy. In dieser Zeitspanne mordet Purple Guy weitere Kinder (FnaF-2 sonstige Minispiele). Er verwendet sehr wahrscheinlich (wie vermutlich auch vorher) die oder den Anzughybriden um die Kinder anzulocken. (Zeitungsartikel Golden Freddy Trigger FnaF-1) Die Pizzeria geht vor die Hunde. Phone Guy stirbt einige Zeit vor FnaF-1, sehr wahrscheinlich durch die Animatronics, hinterlässt allerdings noch letzte Aufzeichungen und Tips für seine Nachfolger. FnaF-1 ("vermutlich" irgendwann von 1990 - 1995) Die Pizzeria soll geschlossen werden, für die letzten Nächte wird Mike Schmidt als Nachtwächter angestellt. Die Gefahr die für ihn ausgeht ist dem Unternehmen (repräsentiert durch Phone Guy) bekannt (sie versuchen immer noch die Nachtwächter "umzubringen" bzw. in ein Kostüm zu stecken) und er bekommt jede Nacht Hinweise und Tips zum "Umgang" mit den Animatronics, wie seinerzeit auch schon Jeremy Mike überlebt die ersten fünf Nächte und wird -wenn man es als Kanon betrachtet- nach Nacht 6 entlassen, da er an den Animatronics rumgefuscht haben soll. Folge: Die Pizzeria wird endgültig geschlossen. Zwischen FnaF-1 und FnaF-3 (VERMUTUNG nach FnaF-1, '''da man in FnaF-3 keine ganzen Animatronics außer Springtrap zu sehen bekommt, sondern nur Teile) Purple Guy zerstört die Animatronics wird allerdings von den Geistern der toten Kinder, die in Wahrheit die Animatronics besetzt hatten in den Saveroom verfolgt und schlussendlich gezwungen sich in Springbonnie zu verstecken. Die Macken wurden allerdings nie ausgemerzt und Purple Guy fällt diesen zum Opfer.... ---> Springtrap wird geboren. '''FnaF-3 (many years later....) Die Killeranimatronics sind zu einer "Legende" geworden und jemand will daraus Profit schlagen in dem er ein Gruselhaus eröffnet, welches auf der Pizzeria aufbaut. Fünf Nächte vor der Eröffnung wird ein Nachtwächter eingestellt, dieser soll auch später Tagsüber die Leute unterhalten --> Er ist gewisser maßen Teil der Show. Ihm wird direkt eines allerdings klar gemacht: Es besteht akute Brandgefahr. Ab der zweiten Nacht wird dem Nachtwächter von einer außergewöhlichen Entdeckung erzählt: Sie hätten einen wirklichen echten Animatronic in der Pizzeria und einige Tonbänder gefunden. Der Nachtwächter ist von nun an nicht mehr alleine im Spukhaus ---> Springtrap trachtet ihm fortan die nächsten Nächte um sein Leben. Ihn plagen allerdings auch Halluzinationen der alten Animatronics (teils Klassisch teils Toys). Der Nachtwächter überlebt fünf Nächte, als schlussendlich Murphys Gesetz zuschlägt und es einen Brand gibt. Das Spukhaus brennt nieder. Die Minispiele von FnaF-3 Da nicht 100%ig klar ist, WAS die Minispiele insgesamt eigentlich sind, Flashbacks, Halluzinationen oder ähnliches... habe ich sie nicht in die Timeline aufgenommen, ebenso wenig wie das gute und das schlechte Ende. Fakt ist, das im guten Ende die Geister Erlösung finden im schlechten weiterhin in den Überresten der Animatronics "hausen". Springtrap "soll" aber (angeblich, hab ich nie zu Gesicht bekommen) den Brand überlebt haben. Schlusswort: Das ist die Timeline ohne große Theorien und Vermutungen (da wo es dran steht, ist es rein optional zu sehen) nur basierend auf dem, was man definitiv aus dem Spiel sagen kann. Ich finde es so sehr schlüssig und lässt auch eigentlich nichts aus. Alles ist inhaltlich wirklich so in den Spielen zu finden.